You are not Alone, Toushiro
by Dina Fujoshi
Summary: Summary inside! Chap 2 update! IchiHitsu. Don't like, don't read!
1. Chapter 1

Ga usah banyak cingcong, langsung baca aja, enjoy!

RnR, please!

**.**

**.**

**XxxoooOoooxxX**

**.**

**.**

**Rate: T**

**.**

**.**

**Genres: Friendship, romance, family, hurt/comfort**

**.**

**.**

**Pair: IchiHitsu, slight IshiOri, RenRuki, dll.**

**.**

**.**

**Warnings: Typo, Shou-ai, OOC (maybe), AU. IF YOU DON'T LIKE, DON'T READ**

**.**

**.**

**Summary: Kehidupan seorang Ichigo Kurosaki yang biasa-biasa saja, berubah menjadi tidak biasa sejak sekolahnya kedatangan seorang murid baru yang manis dan imut, Hitsugaya Toushiro. Apakah yang akan terjadi? Apakah akan ada cinta yang bersemi diantara mereka?**

**.**

**.**

**Disclaimer: Bleach itu punyanya Tite Kubo-sensei, kalau memang milikku, sudah pasti akan berubah 100% jadi yaoi. Dan Hitsu pasti aku jadikan Uke milik bersama. *tuakk* *d'daiguren* XD**

**.**

**.**

**You are not alone, Toushiro**

**.**

**.**

XxxoooOooox

.

.

Pagi yang tenang di kota Karakura, burung-burung berkicau dengan riangnya, ayam pun berkokok dengan percaya diri, menyambut pagi yang indah di kota ini. Para pelajar, baik SD, SMP, SMA, juga para Mahasiswa sudah ada yang pergi kesekolah mereka, dan itu hanya dilakukan oleh mereka yang rajin-rajin saja.

Di sebuah rumah, lebih tepatnya di kediaman Kurosaki, di sebuah kamar terdapat seorang remaja laki-laki sedang tertidur dengan pulasnya di tempat tidurnya yang nyaman sampai sebuah suara membangunkannya dari tidur lelapnya.

"ICHIGOOO! WAKTUNYA BANGUN!" Isshin Kurosaki, ayah dari remaja laki-laki yang dipanggil Ichigo itu masuk kamar anaknya dengan cara menendang pintu kamar itu hingga jebol dan langsung terbang kearah anak laki-laki 'kesayangannya'. Namun langsung di tendang keluar jendela oleh sang empunya kamar.

"U, ukh... Ichigo~ tega sekali kau pada ayahmu ini~!" tangis Isshin lebay sambil berlari kepangkuan sang istri tercinta.

"Huh! MANA ADA SEORANG AYAH YANG MEMBANGUNKAN ANAKNYA DENGAN CARA SEPERTI ITU, DASAR BODOH!" teriak Ichigo kesal kepada ayahnya yang sekarang sedang menangis dipangkuan istrinya, Masaki Kurosaki.

"Hiks... Hiks... Masaki~ anak kita sekarang jahat padaku... Hiks..." tangis Isshin sambil memeluk Masaki. Sedangkan Masaki hanya tertawa kemudian menoleh kearah Ichigo dan tersenyum lembut sambil menyuruhnya untuk mandi dan sarapan.

"Haha... Iya iya, nah Ichigo cepat kamu mandi dan sarapan, adik-adikmu sudah menunggumu," katanya tetap dengan senyumnya yang lembut dan hangat.

"Ha'i," jawab Ichigo patuh dan segera mengambil handuk yang tergantung di samping pintu kamarnya dan segara masuk kekamar mandi.

**.**

**XxxoooOoooxxX**

**.**

Setelah selesai mandi dan berpakaian Ichigo segera turun dari kamarnya menuju ke ruang makan dimana sudah ada Karin dan Yuzu yang menunggu Ichigo.

"Onii-chan lama sekali, nanti terlambat nih," ucap Yuzu, adik Ichigo.

"Tau' nih Ichi-nii, kalau terlambat 'kan kami juga yang repot, aku tidak mau dihukum!" sahut Karin membenarkan ucapan Yuzu.

Karin dan Yuzu adalah sepasang anak kembar, tapi walaupun kembar, mereka berdua sangat berbeda. Karin, memiliki rambut berwarna hitam, serta penampilannya yang tomboy sangat berbeda dengan Yuzu yang berpenampilan agak feminim. Yuzu sangat pintar dalam bidang masak memasak juga mengurus rumah, berbanding terbalik dengan Karin yang tidak bisa mengurus pekerjaan rumah dengan baik. Tapi walau pun berbeda, mereka mempunyai satu persamaan yaitu sangat menyayangi keluarganya, walaupun mereka tidak pernah mengatakannya secara langsung, tetapi mereka selalu berusaha untuk jadi yang terbaik dan membuat keluarganya bangga pada mereka.

Hari sudah menunjukkan pukul 06.35 pagi, sedangkan sekolah dimulai pukul 07.00 pagi.

"Oke, kami sudah selesai!" kata Ichigo sambil berdiri dari tempat duduknya dan mengambil tasnya yang berada di sofa di ruang keluarga, diikuti dengan kedua adiknya.

"Hati-hati di jalan ya," pesan Masaki kepada ketiga anaknya yang sudah keluar dari rumah.

"Ya!" jawab ketiganya serempak, "Kami berangkat!" lanjut mereka lagi.

Isshin dan Masaki memandang ketiga anak nya yang semakin menjauh meninggalkan mereka berdua.

"Mereka sudah besar," kata Masaki sambil bersandar di bahu Isshin disertai dengan sebuah senyumnya yang lembut dan penuh keibuan yang tidak pernah dia lepaskan dari wajahnya yang cantik.

Dengan sebuah senyuman Isshin menjawab, "Ya."

**.**

**XxxoooOoooxxX**

**.**

Ichigo Kurosaki, seorang remaja dengan umur 17 tahun, memiliki rambut dengan warna orange mencolok dan bola mata coklat musim gugur. Tubuhnya yang tinggi dan tegap, wajahnya yang cukup tampan dan juga mempunyai otak yang cemerlang serta menjadi kapten tim basket membuatnya populer dikalangan anak-anak cewek di sekolahnya, baik dari kelas X sampai kelas XII, tidak ada yang tidak tahu dengan nama Ichigo Kurosaki.

Sekarang orang yang dibicarakan sedang berjalan di lorong sekolah dengan santai, sambil sesekali membalas sapaan teman-temannya, walaupun kebanyakan yang menyapanya itu anak-anak cewek.

GREEEK!

"Yo Ichigo, akhirnya datang juga," kata salah satu teman dekatnya, Renji Abarai, cowok dengan rambut merah ini langsung menghampiri Ichigo yang menatapnya bingung. Tentu saja bingung, baru datang sudah disapa oleh baboon *ditelan Zabimaru* gomen, maksudnya sudah disapa oleh Renji, bukannya apa, hanya saja dia menyapanya dengan senyuman lebar yang sedari tadi terus bertengger di wajahnya.

Mengangkat alis sebelah, Ichigo bertanya, "Ada apa Renji?" tanyanya.

"Hehe... Hei Ichigo, tahu tidak? Hari ini akan ada murid pindahan lho!" kata Renji bersemangat, dia memang paling suka kalau ada murid baru di sekolah mereka.

"So?" tanya Ichigo cuek bebek sambil berlalu dan menuju tempat duduknya yang berada dekat jendela.

"Yeee... Malah dicuekin, loe tidak penasaran sama tuh murid baru?" tanya Renji lagi.

TENG TENG TENG

Belum sempat Ichigo menjawabnya, bel tanda dimulainya pelajaran pertama telah berbunyi, dan Urahara-sensei telah memasuki kelas XI IPA 1 itu, kelas yang awalnya ribut sekarang berubah menjadi hening, dan siswa maupun siswi yang semula masih berjalan dan duduk di atas meja kembali ketempatnya masing-masing.

"Ohayou Minna!" sapa Urahara-sensei kepada para muridnya.

"Ohayou Sensei!" sahut mereka serempak.

"Hari ini kita kedatangan murid pindahan dari SMA Seireitei," potongnya sehingga membuat semua yang berada dalam kelas itu penasaran, tak terkecuali Ichigo. Dia juga sangat penasaran, siapa murid baru itu.

Melihat murid-muridnya yang penasaran, seulas senyuman terpampang diwajahnya, "Hei kau! Cepat masuk!" pinta (baca: perintah) nya, semua yang ada di kelas itu sweatdrop secara bersamaan, 'Gila, mana ada sensei yang dengan seenaknya memerintah murid baru,' kata mereka, tentu saja itu hanya dikatakan di dalam hati.

"Ha'i," terdengar suara sahutan dari luar, mendengar suara itu, kontan anak-anak cewek pada teriak-teriak gaje, sedangkan anak laki-laki kecewa, karena murid baru itu bukan perempuan, tapi laki-laki.

GREEEK

Pintu terbuka dan masuklah seorang anak lelaki, dengan perawakan cukup pendek untuk ukuran anak SMA atau mungkin SMP, dengan rambut jabrik berwarna putih seputih salju, bola mata hijau emerald indah, dan wajah yang manis dan imut, bahkan mungkin melebihi kemanisan dan keimutan anak cewek.

Melihat itu, kontan seluruh penghuni yang ada di dalam kelas itu cewek maupun cowok semuanya bersorak girang, inilah sorakan-sorakan dari anak kelas XI IPA 1 itu.

"KYAAA! IMUT!"

"GILA, MANIS BANGET COY!"

"WOW, BADANNYA SEKSI -?-"

Oke, yang terakhir lupakan saja. Yah... Dia memang sangat manis dan imut untuk ukuran anak cowok. Urahara yang melihat kelas yang dia bimbing ribut, segera bertindak.

"Oke, sudah cukup! Nah, sekarang perkenalkan dirimu!" titahnya.

"Hn, namaku Hitsugaya Toushiro, yoroshiku," ucapnya pendek.

"Nah, ada yang mau bertanya? Sensei beri waktu 10 menit," tanya Urahara kepada seluruh muridnya, mendengar sang sensei memperbolehkan untuk bertanya, seorang anak cewek yang cukup manis dengan rambut hitam yang dicepol satu dan bola mata coklat hazelnya mengacungkan tangannya.

"Hitsugaya-kun, rumahnya dimana?" tanyanya yang langsung disambut dengan tatapan antusias teman-temannya.

"Blok 10 kota Karakura, nomor 15," katanya tenang sambil melirik Ichigo.

"Eh?" tentu saja Ichigo kaget, Blok 10 itu 'kan blok tempat dia tinggal, dan nomor 15 itu bersebelahan dengan rumahnya, nomor rumah Ichigo 'kan 14, tapi dia tidak pernah melihat papan nama bertuliskan Hitsugaya di sana.

"Hitsugaya-san, apakah kamu sudah punya pacar?" tanya seorang siswa dengan rambut hitamnya yang acak-acakan dan memiliki tato bertuliskan angka 69 di wajahnya.

"Ciee... Hisagi nih yee...," sorak teman-temannya. Sedangkan siswa yang bernama Hisagi itu hanya bisa salting.

"Tidak, aku tidak punya pacar," sahut Hitsugaya.

"Ano, apakah rambut dan matamu itu bawaan sejak lahir?" tanya seorang siswi dengan rambut berwarna orange bergelombang dan memiliki dada yang 'wow'.

"Bawaan sejak lahir," jawabnya datar, walau sedikit mengerutkan alisnya, kelihatannya dia tidak suka masalah warna rambut dan matanya diungkit-ungkit.

POK POK

Terdengar suara orang bertepuk tangan dari samping Hitsugaya, otomatis semuanya termasuk Hitsugaya menoleh kearah sumber suara itu.

"Oke, kita hentikan dulu sesi tanya jawabnya, nah Hitsugaya-kun, kau boleh duduk dimanapun kau suka!" ucap Urahara sembari menyuruh Hitsugaya untuk duduk disalah satu bangku yang yang ada di kelas itu agar pelajaran dapat dimulai.

"Ha'i."

Hitsugaya langsung melangkah maju ke depan, menuju tempat duduk seseorang yang berada dekat jendela, seseorang yang memiliki rambut orange, ya Ichigo Kurosaki. Ichigo yang melihat Hitsugaya duduk di tempat duduk di sampingnya hanya bisa terheran-heran. Sedangkan Rukia yang duduk di belakangnya menutup mulutnya, menahan tawa yang akan meledak saat itu juga. Urahara yang berdiri di depan kelas juga sama, dia tersenyum penuh arti ke arah Hitsugaya.

"Boleh aku duduk disitu?" tanyanya sambil menunjuk sebuah kursi kosong disamping Ichigo.

"I, iya boleh," kata Ichigo seraya berdiri dan memberikan jalan pada Hitsugaya agar dia bisa lewat.

'Tidak berubah,' gumam Urahara pelan.

"Nah, kita mulai pelajarannya, buka buku kalian halaman 152, tentang... Bla bla bla," berhubung author lagi malas untuk menjelaskannya, mari kita skip saja sampai waktunya istirahat tiba.

**.**

**XxxoooOoooxxX**

**.**

TENG TENG TENG

Bel tanda istirahat telah berbunyi, anak-anak kelas XI IPA 1 hampir semuanya berteriak girang.

"YEE! ISTIRAHAT!" inilah salah satu teriakan yang terdengar dari dalam kelas itu yang berasal dari seorang Renji Abarai. Dan kelas yang mulanya tenang sekarang sudah menjadi sangat bising.

"Oke, pelajaran hari ini cukup sampai disini, kita lanjutkan minggu depan," ucap Urahara sambil berlalu.

Tiba-tiba, para siswa dan siswi yang ada di kelas itu langsung berbondong-bondong kearah Hitsugaya yang saat itu masih membereskan buku-bukunya. Berbagai pertanyaan mereka lontarkan pada Hitsugaya, mulai dari yang normal seperti minta nomor hp sampai yang abnormal seperti nomor ukuran sepatu.

Sementara itu, di sisi lain terdapat Ichigo, Rukia, Renji, Hinamori, Hisagi, Inoue dan Rangiku, yang sedang membicarakan sesuatu, inilah isi pembicaraan mereka.

"Gila tuh murid baru, belum sehari sudah banyak aja yang suka, gimana kalau seminggu? Bisa-bisa seluruh murid yang ada di sini pada kesengsem semua lagi," kata Renji sweatdrop melihat Hitsugaya yang dikerumuni oleh siswa dan siswi yang ada di sana.

"He'eh, hoi Ichigo, bisa-bisa para fans mu bakal pindah ke Hitsugaya-san lagi," Hisagi menambahkan, sedangkan orang yang diajak bicara malah cuek bebek, dasar.

"Lho, bagus 'kan? Dengan begitu aku tidak perlu capek-capek lari setiap kali jam istirahat, ayo ah kita ke atap, aku sudah lapar nih," jawab Ichigo enteng sambil memasang cengiran khasnya yang bisa membuat para anak-anak cewek tepar seketika.

"Huh, kamu ini. Dasar jeruk!" sahut Rukia sambil mengikuti Ichigo yang sudah jalan di depannya bersama teman-temannya yang lain.

Melihat Ichigo cs yang keluar dari kelas, Hitsugaya segera menerebos gerombolan fans dadakannya, "Maaf, bisa minggir sebentar?" tanyanya, mendengar itu mereka yang mengerubungi Hitsugaya segera memberi jalan padanya. Merasa bisa lewat, Hitsugaya segera pergi menyusul Ichigo cs yang sudah jauh. Saat dia melihat Ichigo cs, dia langsung menghampiri gerombolan itu dan memanggil nama salah satu teman Ichigo yang entah kenapa Hitsugaya bisa tahu namanya.

"Kuchiki!" mendengar ada yang memanggil namanya, segera saja Rukia menolehkan kepalanya ke arah sumber suara tersebut, dan saat tahu siapa yang memanggil namanya, sebuah senyuman langsung terpampang di wajahnya.

"Ya Toushiro?" tanyanya.

"Bisa kau temani aku? Aku rasa aku belum terlalu hapal struktur sekolah ini," tanyanya datar. Belum sempat Rukia menjawab pertanyaanya, Toushiro segera menariknya dan meninggalkan teman-temannya yang memasang wajah bingung.

"Hei, kenapa Hitsugaya-san bisa tau nama marga Rukia-chan? Padahal 'kan kita tidak pernah menyebut nama marganya," tanya Rangiku bingung kepada teman-temannya yang juga memasang wajah yang sama dengannya.

"Entahlah Rangiku-san, aku juga tidak tahu," sahut Ichigo, "Lagipula, Rukia juga menyebutnya dengan nama depannya," lanjutnya kemudian.

"Ya benar," sahut anak-anak yang lain. Kemudian mereka segera melanjutkan pergi ke atap sekolah setelah Hinamori mengajak mereka semua.

**.**

**XxxoooOoooxxX**

**.**

Hitsugaya dan Rukia sedang berjalan di lorong sekolah sambil sesekali Rukia menjelaskan struktur sekolahnya pada Hitsugaya, sedangkan orang yang bersangkutan hanya meanggukan kepalanya, entah dia mengerti atau tidak.

"Nah Toushiro, masih ada yang ingin kamu tanyakan?" tanya Rukia.

"Tidak," jawab Hitsugaya singkat.

Rukia terus memandangi Hitsugaya, cukup lama juga sampai-sampai Hitsugaya menjadi risih, "Apa liat-liat?" tanyanya kemudian.

"Hihi, tidak, tidak ada apa-apa kok," kata Rukia sambil terkikik geli, "Hanya lucu saja, sifatmu itu memang tidak berubah ya, Shiro. Juga tempat duduk kesukaanmu, pasti selalu dekat jendela," lanjutnya.

Twitch! Persimpangan muncul di kepala Hitsugaya, "Jangan panggil aku dengan sebutan menyebalkan itu, kalau memang mau, di rumah saja!" kata Hitsugaya ketus.

"Iya deh iya... Maaf ya Toushiro," kata Rukia enteng dan tanpa rasa besalah sedikit pun.

Mendengus, Hitsugaya pun segera mengajak Rukia untuk pergi ke kantin, "Huh, yasudah ayo ke kantin, aku sudah la-."

TENG TENG TENG

Belum selesai Hitsugaya menyelasaikan ucapannya, bel tanda istirahat telah usai berbunyi dengan nyaring.

"Ck kuso!" sambil berdecak kesal, Hitsugaya langsung berbalik arah menuju kelasnya dengan Rukia yang mengikutinya dari belakang sambil tertawa kecil.

**.**

**XxxoooOoooxxX**

**.**

Kita skip saja sampai jam pulang sekolah.

"Rukia, ayo cepat nanti kami tinggal lho!" kata Renji pada Rukia yang sedang bersiap untuk pulang.

"Iya iya sebentar," kata Rukia sembari berjalan mendekati teman-teman yang sudah menunggunya.

Tidak sengaja dia melirik Hitsugaya yang juga sedang bersiap untuk pulang, "Hei, boleh tidak kalau Toushiro pulang sama-sama dengan kita?" tanya Rukia kepada teman-temannya dengan penuh harap.

Mengangkat alis bingung, Ichigo pun menjawab, "Boleh kok, tapi dianya mau tidak?" jawab dan tanya dari Ichigo.

"Pasti mau kok, tunggu ya...," jawab Rukia yakin sambil mendatangi Hitsugaya yang saat itu sudah berjalan ke arah mereka.

Setelah berbicara singkat, Hitsugaya menganggukkan kepalanya, menandakan kalau dia mau pulang bersama-sama dengan Rukia dan yang lain. Rukia yang senang langsung memeluk Hitsugaya, sedangkan yang dipeluk hanya memasang wajah datar dan itu membuat teman-temannya heran.

Selama diperjalanan Renji dan Ichigo saling adu mulut tentang siapa yang menang dalam lomba lari marathon saat jam olahraga. Yang membuat mereka berdua mendapatkan sebuah 'hadiah' berupa pukulan gratis made by Rukia di kepala mereka masing-masing dan itu membuat mereka berdua menjadi bahan tertawaan teman-teman yang lain, minus Hitsugaya. Karena cowok manis yang satu ini sekarang sedang menikmati keindahan alam disekitarnya. Yah... Dia memang sangat suka dengan alam terbuka. Maklum, dia anaknya memang sangat sayang dengan alam yang ada disekitarnya.

"Hei, aku kearah sini," kata Rukia sambil menunjuk persimpangan yang ada di sebelah kanannya.

Sekarang mereka sedang berada di perempatan, karena rumah mereka berlainan arah, mereka berpisah di perempatan ini. Rukia dan Renji belok kanan, karena rumah mereka berdekatan, jadi selalu pulang dan berangkat bersama. Sedangkan Ishida bersama dengan Inoue, Rangiku dan juga Hisagi jalan lurus. Hanya Ichigo yang pulang sendiri dikarenakan rumahnya berada di sebelah kiri, plus Hinamori yang arah rumahnya berlainan dengan teman-temannya yang lain.

"Ya, Renji jaga Rukia," pesan Ichigo kepada teman rambut merahnya.

"Ichigo! Aku bukan anak kecil!" marah Rukia sambil melompat untuk menjitak Ichigo, "Toushiro, kamu pulang sama Ichigo ya!" pesan Rukia pada Hitsugaya yang dari tadi diam.

"Hn, hati-hati di jalan, Kuchiki!" pesan Hitsugaya.

"Oke, bye."

"Bye."

"Dah Kurosaki-kun, Kuchiki-san, Abarai-san, Hitsugaya-kun," kata Inoue dan Rangiku semangat.

"Oke, bye kalian semua!" kata Ichigo sambil berbelok ke arah kiri untuk pulang. Dengan Hitsugaya dibelakangnya tentunya.

...

...

...

.

Hening.

.

...

...

...

Sudah lama mereka berjalan, tapi tidak ada seorang pun yang membuka suara. Ichigo yang tidak suka dengan keadaan ini, segera mencari topik pembicaraan. Kalau Hitsugaya mah, jangan di tanya, dia memang dari awal pendiam.

"Um, Toushiro," kata Ichigo. Hitsugaya menoleh.

"Apa?" tanyanya, "Dan panggil aku Hitsugaya, bukan Toushiro, Kurosaki."

"Lho, kenapa aku tidak boleh memanggilmu begitu?" tanya Ichigo bingung, alisnya terangkat sebelah.

"Karena... Tidak boleh," jawab Hitsugaya.

"Aku tanya kenapa, padahal Rukia memanggilmu dengan nama depanmu, bukan nama keluarga mu," cerocos Ichigo panjang lebar.

"Kalau dia berbeda," sahut Hitsugaya masih dengan nada datarnya.

"Berbeda?" heran Ichigo.

"Hn."

"Oh ayolah Toushiro, berbeda apanya?" tanya Ichigo penasaran.

"Itu... Bukan urusanmu!" ketus Hitsugaya sambil berjalan lebih cepat.

"Tidak bisa Toushiro, aku ingin tahu alasannya, kenapa aku tidak bisa memanggilmu dengan nama kecilmu sedangkan Rukia bisa. Juga aku heran, sebenarnya apa hubungan mu dengan Rukia? Kenapa kalian terlihat akrab?" tanya Ichigo yang sangat penasaran.

"Sudah kubilang itu bukan urusanmu!" sahut Hitsugaya agak keras, "Lagipula kau bukan siapa-siapa aku, kenapa aku harus memberitahukannya padamu?"

"Bukan siapa-siapa?" Ichigo yang sudah mulai geram dengan sikap Hitsugaya yang keras kepala segera mencengkram tangannya dan membalikkan tubuh laki-laki mungil itu menghadap ke arahnya, "Toushiro! Aku ini temanmu, apakah seorang teman tidak boleh memanggil temannya dengan nama kecil, hah!" tanya Ichigo makin menambah frekuensi suaranya.

"Teman? Kau bilang teman?" tanya Hitsugaya mulai emosi, "Asal kau tahu! Aku tidak pernah punya teman, tidak dulu, sekarang ataupun nanti. Aku tidak butuh teman!" teriaknya dengan nada penuh amarah, setelah mengatakan hal itu, Hitsugaya segera berbalik dan pergi, tidak peduli dengan orang-orang disekitarnya yang dari tadi melihat pertengkaran mereka berdua, Hitsugaya terus pergi meninggalkan Ichigo yang masih berdiri mematung setelah mendengar kata-katanya tadi.

**.**

**XxxoooOoooxxX**

**.**

"Tadaima," kata Ichigo lesu setelah dia sampai di rumahnya.

"Okaeri! Onii-chan!" jawab Yuzu dari dalam rumah.

"ICHIGO~ SELAMAT DATANG!" sapa Isshin kepada anaknya, lengkap dengan tendangan 'sayang' untuk sang anak.

Ichigo yang sudah terbiasa mendapatkan 'salam' dari ayahnya 'tercinta' segera menendang sang ayah hingga terpental ke dinding.

"He, hebat kau Ichigo... Kau me, memang pantas menjadi anakku," kata Isshin sambil mengacungkan jempolnya.

"Yuzu, Kaasan sama Karin mana?" tanya Ichigo, tanpa memperdulikan ayahnya yang masih cuap-cuap gaje di belakangnya.

"Kaasan sedang pergi keluar, kalau Karin-chan sedang mandi!" jelas Yuzu yang saat itu tengah menyiapkan makan malam.

"Ooh, kalau begitu aku juga mau mandi," kata Ichigo dan remaja dengan rambut orange itupun pergi ke kamarnya yang berada di lantai dua.

"Ichigo~ jahat sekali kau tidak memperdulikan ayah mu ini~!" dari bawah terdengar suara Isshin yang sedang menangis.

'Huh, dasar Kuso oyajii!' umpat Ichigo dalam hati.

**.**

**XxxoooOoooxxX**

**.**

Setelah selesai mandi, Ichigo langsung merebahkan dirinya di kasurnya yang empuk. Sebenarnya dari tadi Ichigo terus memikirkan seseorang, dengan rambut putih seputih salju, warna mata emerald yang indah. Ya, Hitsugaya Toushiro, orang yang sedari tadi terus ada dipikirannya.

_"Aku tidak pernah punya teman, tidak dulu, sekarang ataupun nanti. Aku tidak butuh teman!"_ kata-kata itu terus terngiang di kepalanya. Kata-kata yang penuh dengan emosi, juga matanya.

_'Mata itu... Entah kenapa mata itu seolah memancarkan amarah, kesedihan dan... Kesepian?' _tanya Ichigo dalam hati.

"Onii-chan, waktunya makan malam!" tiba-tiba terdengar suara Yuzu dari bawah.

"Ya!" sahut Ichigo kemudian dia segera turun ke lantai bawah.

**.**

**XxxoooOoooxxX**

**.**

Sementara itu

Di sebuah rumah, letaknya persis di sebelah rumah keluarga Kurosaki, terdapat anak laki-laki yang juga sedang makan malam. Hanya bedanya, anak ini makan bukan bersama dengan keluarganya, tapi hanya sendiri. Keluarganya sudah meninggal beberapa tahun lalu.

Seorang Hitsugaya Toushiro sedang menikmati makan malamnya dalam diam, tidak ada yang bisa dia ajak bicara di sana. Karena memang dia hanya tinggal sendiri di rumah itu.

Setelah selesai makan, Hitsugaya langsung beranjak dari tempat duduknya, berjalan menuju dapur untuk membersihkan piring-piring kotor.

Jam sudah menunjukkan pukul 20.35, sudah waktunya untuk tidur. Begitupun dengan Hitsugaya, cowok satu ini sedang membereskan buku-bukunya yang tadi berantakan gara-gara habis belajar. Hitsugaya langsung menjatuhkan tubuhnya di kasurnya yang nyaman.

Masih dalam keadaan berbaring, Hitsugaya segera meraih foto yang terletak di meja samping kasurnya, di foto itu terdapat sebuah foto keluarga yang harmonis. Dimana seorang anak kecil dengan rambut putih dan bola mata hijau emeraldnya yang besar dan bulat tengah tersenyum dalam gendongan seorang wanita paruh baya, dan disebelahnya ada seorang pria dengan rambut putih jabrik seperti anak kecil itu sedang tersenyum kearah anak laki-laki itu. Ya benar, itu adalah Hitsugaya kecil dengan kedua orang tuanya.

Sebuah senyuman terpasang di wajah Hitsugaya, senyuman yang terkesan menyakitkan. Dia sangat merindukan masa-masa itu, masa dimana dia dan kedua orang tuanya bisa hidup bersama-sama. Namun kini, semua itu hanyalah kenangan belaka. Tidak ada lagi kasih sayang dari seorang ibu, belaian lembutnya, dan semua hal tentangnya. Mengingat semua itu membuat Hitsugaya makin merindukan kedua orang tuanya.

"Aku merindukan kalian," dielusnya foto itu lembut, kemudian didekapnya erat.

Perlahan namun pasti, permata itu mulai tertutup, berniat pergi ke alam mimpi, meninggalkan dunia yang kejam ini, walau hanya sebentar.

"Oyasumi Kaasan, Tousan."

**.**

**.**

**XxxoooOoooxxX**

**.**

**.**

**TBC**

**.**

**.**

**XxxoooOoooxxX**

**.**

**.**

Akhirnya selesai juga fic IchiHitsu pertamaku! XD

Gimana? Jelekkan?

Untuk masa lalu Hitsugaya dan juga hubungan antara Rukia dan Hitsugaya, mungkin akan diceritakan di chapter 2 atau 3, atau mungkin lebih? *plakk*

.

.

Oke Minna!

REVIEW PLEASE!


	2. Chapter 2

Gak tau mo ngomong apa (bilang aja malas)

Langsung baca aja ya!

**.**

**.**

**XxxoooOoooxxX**

**.**

**.**

**Rate: T**

**.**

**.**

**Genres: Friendship, romance, family, hurt/comfort (maybe) *plakk***

**.**

**.**

**Pair: IchiHitsu, slight IshiOri, RenRuki, dll.**

**.**

**.**

**Warnings: Typo, Shou-ai, OOC (maybe), AU. IF YOU DON'T LIKE, DON'T READ**

**.**

**.**

**Summary: Kehidupan seorang Ichigo Kurosaki yang biasa-biasa saja, berubah menjadi tidak biasa sejak sekolahnya kedatangan seorang murid baru yang manis dan imut, Hitsugaya Toushiro. Apakah yang akan terjadi? Apakah akan ada cinta yang bersemi diantara mereka?**

**.**

**.**

**Disclaimer: Bleach itu punyanya Tite Kubo-sensei, kalau memang milikku, sudah pasti akan berubah 100% jadi yaoi. Dan Hitsu pasti aku jadikan Uke milik bersama. *tuakk* *d'daiguren* XD**

**.**

**.**

**You are not alone, Toushiro**

**.**

**.**

**XxxoooOoooxxX**

**.**

**.**

Cerita Sebelumnya

XxX

"Aku merindukan kalian," dielusnya foto itu lembut, kemudian didekapnya erat.

Perlahan namun pasti, permata itu mulai tertutup, berniat pergi ke alam mimpi, meninggalkan dunia yang kejam ini, walau hanya sebentar.

"_Oyasumi Kaasan, Tousan._"

**.**

**XxxoooOoooxxX**

**.**

"Aku berangkat!" pamit Ichigo. Dia menghela napasnya, entah kenapa hari ini dia tidak semangat pergi sekolah. Bahkan 'salam' dari ayahnya saja tidak dia perdulikan, dia terus berjalan sampai sebuah suara memanggilnya.

"Kurosaki-_kun_!"

Mendengar namanya dipanggil, otomatis Ichigo menoleh kebelakang dan mendapati teman-temannya sedang berjalan kearahnya, Ichigo lalu menghentikan langkahnya.

"Hei Ichigo. Tumben hari ini kau berangkat pagi, biasanya juga saat bel sekolah hampir berbunyi," heran Renji melihat temannya ini yang berangkat pagi, tidak biasanya.

"Hah? Jadi kau tidak suka kalau aku berangkat pagi? Eh? 'Nanas'?" tanya Ichigo dengan memberikan penekanan pada kata nanas, tentu dengan nada mengejek.

"Heh? Apa katamu? Dasar jeruk!" seru Renji tidak terima, 'Masa orang sekeren aku dikatain nanas? Yang benar saja?' oke, bisa kita pastikan Renji adalah orang yang narsis.

"Nanas!"

"Dasar _Strawberry!_"

"_Baboon!_"

"Ap-! Jeruk busuk!"

"Ba-!"

DUAAAK! BUAAAK!

"ARGH~! Rukia apa-apaan kau?" seru Renji seraya memegang kepalanya yang tadi jadi sasaran empuk pukulan Rukia. Sedangkan Ichigo hanya meringis dan tidak ada keinginan untuk memprotes tindakan Rukia tersebut.

"Huh! Ini karena kalian! Masa pagi-pagi begini sudah ribut?" sahut Rukia sambil melipat tangannya didada dan menggembungkan pipinya.

"Iya iya..._ Gomen_," kata Renji.

"Iyanya sekali saja, Renji!"

"Iya."

Teman-temannya yang lain hanya bisa geleng-geleng kepala melihat tingkah mereka, mereka sudah maklum dengan sifat Ichigo dan Renji yang selalu bertengkar, juga Rukia yang pasti akan memukul mereka berdua jika sudah bertengkar seperti tadi.

"Sudahlah, daripada kita terus berdiri tidak jelas begini. Lebih baik kita segera berangkat," Ishida buka suara, membuat mereka yang tadi terus berdiri tidak jelas dipinggir jalan segera melanjutkan perjalan. Mereka tidak mau kalau seandainya mereka sudah mendengarkan 'ceramah' dari Ishida pagi-pagi begini.

Sesampainya di kelas, mereka langsung duduk di kursi masing-masing, entah apa yang mereka lakukan, tapi kelihatannya mereka sudah sibuk dengan teman sebangku mereka sendiri yang notaben adalah kekasih mereka. Tidak sengaja Ichigo melihat tempat duduk Hitsugaya, cowok mungil itu belum datang rupanya.

_'Hh, belum datang ya.'_

Ichigo melirik kearah jam tangannya, jam 07.43, dua menit lagi bel tanda pelajaran pertama akan berbunyi. Tapi Hitsugaya sama sekali belum datang.

_'Dia kemanasih? belum datang juga!' _cowok _orange_ satu ini sangat gelisah karena Hitsugaya belum juga datang padahal sudah waktunya masuk kelas. Tapi tidak lama setelah itu, pintu terbuka dan masuklah seorang Hitsugaya Toushiro yang langsung disambut oleh beberapa murid yang ada disana.

"_Ohayou_ Hitsugaya-san!" seru mereka semua kompak.

"Hn, _ohayou_," sebuah jawaban yang singkat dari Hitsugaya.

Hitsugaya terus berjalan kearah bangkunya yang berada dekat jendela, tidak lama setelah itu terdengar suara nyaring bel sekolah yang menandakan dimulainya jam pelajaran pertama. Masuklah seorang wanita paruh baya yang berparas lembut kedalam kelas tersebut.

"_Ohayou_," sapanya lembut.

"_Ohayou_ Unohana-_sensei!_" jawab seluruh siswa.

"Baiklah, sesuai janji _sensei_. Hari ini kalian akan ulangan."

"Ya _Sensei!_"

Unohana-_sensei_ berjalan berkeliling kelas untuk membagikan soal ulangan tersebut.

"Nah. Silahkan kalian mengerjakannya dengan tenang, jangan ada yang mencontek! Kalau sampai ketahuan, saat itu juga dia harus keluar dan berdiri dikoridor sampai jam pelajaran _sensei_ berakhir dan... Nilai kalian akan _sensei_ jadikan Nol, walaupun jawaban kalian benar. Mengerti?" ancam Unohana-_sensei_ sembari tersenyum manis pada murid-muridnya.

Semua murid lansung ber_sweatdrop_ ria mendengar perkataan _sensei_ mereka, yup semua, kecuali satu orang yang dari tadi terus melihat keluar jendela dengan menopangkan dagu di tangan kanannya, Hitsugaya Toushiro. Dia sama sekali tidak peduli dengan apa yang dikatakan _sensei_nya di depan kelas.

"Mengerti _sensei!_" akhirnya anak-anak kelas itu bisa menjawab perkataan _sensei_ mereka itu setelah sembuh dari _sweatdrop_ mereka.

**.**

**XxxoooOoooxxX**

**.**

TENG TENG TENG

Bel tanda istirahat berbunyi, membuat sebagian siswa yang berada dalam kelas XI A IPA 1 itu mengerang protes, kenapa? Karena beberapa diantara mereka semua masih ada yang belum menyelesaikan soalnya.

"Baiklah anak-anak, karena waktunya sudah habis, segera kumpulkan lembar jawaban kalian. Selesai tidak selesai sekarang juga!" seru Unohana-_sensei_ agak keras agar murid-muridnya mendengar.

Dengan malas mereka mengumpulkan lembar jawaban mereka dan setelah itu kembali ketempat duduk mereka masing-masing.

"Hasil ulangan kalian akan _sensei_ bagikan besok. Sekarang kalian boleh istirahat," dan dengan itu, Unohana-_sensei_ pun berlalu keluar kelas.

"UWAAA! Gila, tu soal kok susah sekali sih? Mana aku belum selesai lagi!" seru Renji frustasi.

"Iya benar, Hiks... Padahal baru mengerjakan 15 soal," ratap Matsumoto membenarkan perkataan Renji.

"Eh? Jadi Rangiku-_san _juga?" tanya Renji tidak percaya.

Matsumoto mengangguk.

"Ah! Ternyata ada yang senasib!" seru Renji senang.

"Diamlah Renji! Kau juga Rangiku-_san_!" kata Rukia tenang, kemudian dia melihat Hitsugaya yang sedang berdiri dan hendak beranjak keluar kelas, segera ditahannya pergelangan tangan pemuda mungil itu.

"Hei Toushiro, tadi bagaimana?" tanyanya seraya menatap Hitsugaya antusias.

"Apanya?"

"Ulangan barusan."

"Hn, lumayan."

"Lumayan apanya?" tanya Rukia gemas.

"Lumayan mudah," jawab Hitsugaya datar, "Kau sendiri? Bagaimana tadi?" Hitsugaya balik bertanya.

Rukia hanya tesenyum kecut, kemudian menjawab, "Tahu sendirilah," katanya masam.

"Hn, sudah kuduga."

"Jangan samakan otakmu dengan otakku. Tuan _jenius!_" kata Rukia sambil menggembungkan pipinya, tanda kalau iya sedang kesal akan ucapan pemuda dihadapannya itu.

"Ya ya, terserah kau sajalah. Aku mau kekantin dulu," dan setelah mengatkan hal itu Hitsugaya segera pergi dari situ.

Ichigo melihat punggung pemuda mungil itu semakin menjauh dan akhirnya menghilang dibalik pintu kelas mereka, kemudian ia menatap Rukia yang sekarang sedang duduk kembali kemejanya yang berada tepat dibelakang meja Ichigo.

"Hei Rukia, aku mau bertanya sesuatu padamu. Boleh?" tanya Ichigo sambil menatap Rukia lekat-lekat.

"Tentu, mau tanya apa?" sahut Rukia pendek.

"Ini tentang Toushiro," sebuah perkataan dari Ichigo sukses membuat Matsumoto, Hisagi, Renji, Inoue dan Ishida menatap Rukia dengan pandangan ingin tahu, "Ada hubungan apa kau dengan Toushiro, kenapa kalian begitu akrab?" lanjut Ichigo serius

Seketika ekspresi Rukia berubah menjadi tegang, keringat dingin keluar dari pelipisnya.

"Apa... Apa maksudmu Ichigo?" tanyanya berusaha senormal mungkin, tapi tentu saja itu gagal, Ichigo bisa menangkap nada gugup dalam suaranya, begitu juga dengan teman-temannya yang lain.

Ichigo menghela napas, "Rukia. Jangan berbohong, kau itu tidak pandai berbohong. Sekarang aku bertanya dan jawab dengan jujur, apa hubunganmu dengan Toushiro?" tanya Ichigo lagi dengan intonasi yang datar.

"..."

"..."

"..."

"..."

Hening untuk beberapa saat, sampai Rukia membuka suaranya pertama kali, "Gomen Ichigo, aku tidak bisa mengatakannya sekarang," kata Rukia akhirnya, gadis mungil itu menundukkan kepalanya dan memilih menatap lantai yang dianggapnya lebih menarik untuk diamati.

"Ayolah Rukia! Aku membutuhkan jawabanmu! Kumohon ceritakan padaku, juga soal masa lalunya Toushiro! Aku ingin mengetahuinya, kau pasti mengetahuinya 'kan Rukia?" seru Ichigo akhirnya, pemuda itu memegang bahu Rukia yang kecil dan mengguncangkannya dengan cukup kuat.

"Hei Ichigo! Kalau Rukia tidak mau cerita ya tidak usah dipaksa dong!" seru Renji marah. Tidak terima kekasihnya diperlakukan seperti itu oleh Ichigo, pemuda itu langsung menatap Ichigo marah. Ya, Renji dan Rukia adalah sepasang kekasih, mereka sudah menjalin hubungan cukup lama, sejak pertemuan mereka di tahun ajaran baru waktu kelas sepuluh dulu.

"Abarai benar Kurosaki, kalau Kuchiki tidak mau cerita, jangan dipaksa," tutur Ishida tenang. Akhirnya cowok satu ini membuka suaranya juga.

"Memangnya kenapa sih Kurosaki-_kun?_ Kok kelihatannya kamu sangat ingin tahu tentang Hitsugaya_-kun?_" sebuah pertanyaan dari Inoue membuat Ichigo bingung mau menjawab apa.

"Eh, Eum... Itu, a-anu... Itu...," sahut Ichigo gelagapan. Entah kenapa wajahnya memerah.

Melihatnya tak ayal Matsumoto mengeluarkan senyum usilnya, "Cie cie... Ichigo-_kun_ sedang jatuh cinta sama Toushiro-_kun_ nih. Hihihi," kata Matsumoto cekikikan. Dan tidak lama setelah itu tawanya meledak saat melihat wajah Ichigo yang tambah merah saat ia mendengar ucapan Matsumoto tadi.

"A, apa-apaan kau Rangiku-_san!_ Mana mungkin aku menyukainya!" seru Ichigo cukup keras, untung saja yang berada didalam kelas itu hanya mereka, coba kalau ada murid lain yang berada dikelas itu, bisa malu Ichigo karena sudah bersuara nyaring seperti itu, ditambah dengan semburat merah yang dari tadi belum hilang juga.

"Benarkah?" tanya Matsumoto penuh selidik, masih dengan senyuman -seringai- jahilnya yang menurut Ichigo sangat menyebalkan.

"Sudahlah Rangiku, kasian Kurosaki kalau kau terus menggodanya," kata Hisagi memperingatkan kekasih Gin, temannya dari kelas sebelah itu.

"Iya benar Rangiku_-san_, kasian Kurosaki_-kun_," Inoue membenarkan perkataan Hisagi.

"Bukan begitu Hisagi, Inoue. Hanya saja 'kan yang tidak mempunyai kekasih diantara kita hanya Ichigo_-kun_ saja. Nah kalau dia benar-benar suka pada Toushiro_-kun_, kita kan bisa membantunya," cerocos Matsumoto panjang lebar, yah... Memang sih diantara mereka semua yang tidak mempunyai kekasih hanya Ichigo, karena teman-temannya yang lain sudah mempunya pasangannya masing, seperti Renji dan Rukia, Matsumoto dan Gin, Hisagi dengan Hinamori serta Inoue dengan Ishida. Waktu ditanya, Ichigo selalu menjawab 'tidak tertarik' atau 'bukan tipeku' atau yang semacam itulah. Tapi sekarang setelah kedatangan seorang Hitsugaya Toushiro, dia malah berusaha untuk mendekatinya.

Ichigo sendiri bingung, kenapa dia merasa tertarik dengan cowok mungil itu, _'Kenapa aku bisa sampai tertarik dengan dia sih? Padahal dia tidak mempunyai sisi manis sedikitpun, oke aku akui wajahnya itu memang manis dan imut. Tapi tetap saja, sifatnya itu tidak bisa dibilang manis sama sekali, bahkan terkesan dingin. Tapi kenapa wajahnya terus ada dalam ingatanku sih?'_ Ichigo membatin bingung, cowok orange itu mengacak-acak rambutnya sendiri frustasi.

Mereka yang melihat tingkah laku Ichigo hanya bisa geleng-geleng kepala, _'dasar orang yang baru jatuh cinta,'_ begitulah kira-kira isi pikiran mereka.

Rukia menatap lekat wajah Ichigo, cewek satu ini sedang menimbang-nimbang, apakah dia akan menceritakan hubungannya dengan Hitsugaya dan masa lalunya ataukah tidak. Setelah beberapa saat kemudian, Rukia menghela napas dan menghembuskannya kuat-kuat, teman-temannya yang lain memandangnya bingung.

"Kau kenapa Rukia?" tanya Renji bingung sekaligus cemas.

"Ichigo, tadi kau bilang kau ingin tahu hubunganku dengan Toushiro 'kan? Juga tentang masa lalunyaToushiro?" tanya Rukia tenang, tidak memperdulikan pertanyaan Renji barusan.

Ichigo masih menatap Rukia bingung, tapi sedetik kemudian dia menjawab, "Tentu saja, tapi kalau kau tidak mau juga tidak apa-apa kok."

"Bagaimana kalau aku mau memberitahukan hubunganku dengannya?" tanya Rukia lagi, matanya menatap datar Ichigo yang tengah terkejut sekarang.

"Ap-."

"Bagaimana kalau aku bilang aku tahu masa lalunya Toushiro?"

"..."

"Jawab aku Ichigo!" pinta -perintah- Rukia ada sedikit nada memaksa dalam suaranya.

"Ceritakan padaku," sahut Ichigo kemudian dan menatap Rukia lekat, begitu juga teman-temannya, mereka semua duduk mengitari Rukia yang sekarang sedang memasang wajah serius.

Rukia mengambil napas sebentar dan menghembuskannya.

"Sebenarnya... Aku dan Toushiro itu..."

**.**

**XxxoooOoooxxX**

**.**

TBC

**.**

**XxxoooOoooxxX **

**.**

Hyaa! Gomen karena baru update sekarang, mana isinya gaje dan pendek lagi, sekali lagi author minta maaf. m(_ _)m

.

.

Balesan Review

**Hanabi Kaori**: Hehe... Arigatou sudah difave Hana-chan! XD

Ini sudah update!

**N.h**: Ne, sudah update nih! Semoga kamu suka.

**Aiko-chan Lummierre**: Iya nih, Hitsugayanya kasian sekali. Pasti donk, IchiHitsu akan bersatu! XD

Ini sudah update.

**Megami Mayuki**: Ne, Hitsugaya memang kesepian, tapi 'kan masih ada Ichigo yang menemaninya... XD

Kalau penasaran, baca terus ya...

Arigatou sudah di fave! XD

**aRaRaNcHa**: Hehe, iya ya... Lebih ke HitsuRuki. Tapi akan balik (?) ke IchiHitsu kok! *d'tendang* XP

Hehe.. Aku juga suka sifatnya. XD

Sudah update!

**HitsuIchi-Chan**: Penasaran? Silakan baca terus... *plakk* XD

Sudah update!

.

.

Oke! Fic sudah di update, sekarang tinggal... *ngelirik kebelakang*

.

.

Rukia+Hitsu: *bawa Shirayuki dan Hyourinmaru* HEH KEMARI KAU AUTHOR SIALAN, BERANINYA KAU MENYEBUT KAMI PENDEK!

Ichigo+Renji: *bawa Zangetsu dan Zabimaru* DASAR AUTHOR SINTING! BERANINYA KAU MENGHINA KAMI!

Dina: MWO? HYAA! KABUR! *ngacir*

Dina: Ne Minna! Ditunggu kritik dan sarannya! Ah! Juga Author minta maaf kalau ada kesalahan dalam penulisan nama kalian. *lihat kebelakang* GYAAA! *lari lebih kencang*

IchiHitsuRenRuki: KEMARI KAU! *mengejar dengan penuh napsu membunuh*


End file.
